Demon In Los Santos
by dair-tan
Summary: NarutoxHarem, lots of lemons and violence as this is GTA 5. Ideas for harem partners are welcomed. This is a Naruto who does what ever he wants, just like you do in GTA. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **note: Well this is my attempt at a Naruto/GTA crossover. Since its GTA universe there will of course be tons of sex, violence, mature themes as it wouldn't be GTA without those. So expect a lot of lemons and smut. Don't like just simply do not read. Also you better be of age to read, I don't want any bitching about this story because of the Lemons and mature themes as I will ignore them.**

 **Now some of you readers might come across this because you read my first story "Happy when dead" Now I wont be posting a bunch of new stories and then updating them very slowly like a certain neonzangetsu... I love his stories but man the update times he has is so brutal not only for us but for himself as he dug his own grave with the update times.**

 **I will ONLY be working on this when I'm waiting for poll results for my other story like I am now, or just in spare time when i'm not working on other stuff. I will try to update this once a week maybe even twice, how ever they will be about this length, maybe even a little longer. Dont like that? I do not care. This story is just a side project, how ever that will not mean I will half ass it.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Grand Theft Auto 5, these are owned by** **Masashi Kishimoto and Rockstar, respectively**

 **A Normal Day**

It was just another day in the city of Los Santos, the sun was shining, no clouds in the sky, the people were up and about on a nice warm day, and they were drug deals, shootings, murders, robberies and rapes going on at this moment. Such a normal day in the city of Los Santos. And on this day there was a certain young blond man who was walking down the beach of Los Santos, on the side walk.

He was wearing an orange hoodie that was unzipped showing off his chiseled body that looked to be crafted by the gods themselves, he had a pair of sunglasses on top of his spiky blond hair and was wearing and he had a pair of black shorts on with orange flame designs on them. He was 6'4 and appeared to be 17. His eyes were the color of the clear sky that was over his head, he wore a pair of sandals, as he was at the beach. And the most peculiar thing about him were the three whisker marks that lined each of his cheeks.

He currently had his arm hooked around a girls waist who was held tightly to his side, it seemed that she was enjoying herself. The girl had long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail, her eyebrows however were black hinting that her hair may be dyed, She also appeared to have a set of tattoos, she has three sets of tattoos, one on her shoulder, a near vertical line of stars on the back of her neck and another on her lower back (commonly known as a "tramp stamp"). She also has a butterfly on the top of her left foot.

For the clothes that she was wearing, she had on a baby blue bikini top that showed off her D-cup breasts, she was also wearing a pair of beach shorts that were baby blue as well with a red belt around it, the shorts were framing her perfectly shaped ass perfectly, it was so perfect that you just had to say perfect 4 times. She had on a few bracelets on her wrists and also had a pair of sunglasses on her head. She appeared to be 17 years old with blue eyes as well but hers were darker than the boy next to her. She was pretty tall as well, standing at 5'11.

The couple that looked to be in love were currently enjoying themselves and then they say somebody that they both recognized sitting on a bench, looking out at the ocean.

"Dad? what are you doing here" The blond girl voice her confusion to her father that was sitting on the bench.

The man turned his head away from the ocean and looked to see who said that. "Tracy? what are you...Oh you're on a date with Naruto" the man stood up and walked over to them to talk, he reached his hand out to shake Naruto's who shook it right back with a very firm handshake, something which he liked about his daughter's boyfriend among other things. He liked that he was strong (in many ways other than physically), wouldn't take shit from anybody, was respectful to those who earned it, was responsible and he took really good care of his baby girl.

"Michael it's good to see you again, but yeah what are you doing out here? you're even wearing a suit in this hot weather... at the beach no less" Naruto asked michael with curiosity and noticed how he looked on this hot day.

Michael was wearing a light tan suit, with his hair combed back, he had a tuff looking face, one that reminded you of a mobster perhaps, he looked really old school in a cool way. He could see some signs of age on his face but he only looked to be in his mid to late 40's. He also stood at a height of 6'2

"Well if Tracy ever paid attention to what I said I told her I would be at my therapist right there in that house" he pointed over to one of the houses that were on the other side of the sidewalk and were right on the beach.

"You never told me you would be here today-OW" Tracy was denying her father's accusation when Naruto flicked her in the side of the head with an amused expression on his face and she let out a small yelp of surprise and a little pain.

"Tracy it was probably when we were busy texting each other to meet up for the date, come on you know your dad doesn't lie about these things. You really need to pay more attention, alright?" Naruto scolded her with his amused expression still in place.

"Huff... Fine, sorry that I didn't pay attention dad." She relented to her boyfriends scolding as he was always right and a good influence on her.

Michael looked at Naruto with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, happiness. He really did like this boy _'If only he was my son instead of jimmy who only sits around playing video games and talks about finding and these other kids he plays with... seriously how is that trash talking somebody?'_

Michael clapped one hand on Naruto's shoulder and said with pride in his voice " Now heres an example of how this generation should act, not like my own son who hasn't accomplished a thing in his life" He said the last part with bitterness as he knows it's some what his fault also that Jimmy is like this but would never admit it.

"Haha" Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as Michael took his hand off his shoulder "Come on Michael, Jimmy isn't that bad of a kid, remember when he was younger and all the time you two spent together? well I think if you put in some more effort to try and get him out of the house you might see some improvements in him"

Naruto has known the De Santa's ever since they came to this crime infested city years ago. He remembered how nervous Tracy and her brother were at their middle school and he quickly became friends with them and not even a week later was dating tracey, they were in the 8th grade. What might of looked just like young love turned into 3 years of dating, starting from 14 years old to 17 years old.

Now in this span of time of course they had already had sex but when is for them to know and is none of our business.

Michael took what Naruto said to heart as he listened to the young man who he thought of as a part of the family already. He always took Naruto's advice as sometimes he spoke as if a man beyond his years and was at the end of his life giving wisdom to those who seek it.

Little did michael know that he was correct. Naruto was indeed a man beyond his years.

"So michael i'm guessing Tracy didn't tell you or Amanda (Tracy's mom) that we were going on a date today, I hope it's alright since we were just going to be walking around the beach with each other" Smiling at the man he kind of respected, he says kind of because of some of the life choices michael has made such as cheating on his wife. Which Naruto went both ways between the two as Amanda did it to him as well as revenge.

What michael didn't know was that for the past three years she had been cheating on him with one person. That one person was standing right in front of him. ' _Michael if you ever find out about the relationship I have with Amanda, well... you reap what you sow, and at least I'm not a stranger scum bag like the one I caught her sucking off three years ago in your bed room, ahhh it was fun throwing that guy out the window'_

"Thank you for your concern Naruto, but it's alright I trust you with my baby girl, now I think i'll let you two enjoy yourselves and head back to the house."

Naruto nodded and Tracy nodded and said their goodbyes to him.

When Michael was out of earshot range Tracy spoke up " So can you still go after mom sucking you off when you came to pick me up" Tracy gave him a lustful look and licked one of his cheeks.

"When has one amazing blow job from Amanda ever finished me off Trace" giving her a challenging stare while bringing the hand that was around her waist to grope her ass.

Tracy gave a giggle as they started walking over to Naruto's car that was parked just up ahead "Never, not even when she sucked you off for an hour straight and then it was my turn" she loved how much stamina Naruto had and didn't mind him banging her mother as he told both of them about how he truly felt, which would be another time to reminisce about.

"Well here we are" Naruto said as they walked up to his car, it was a bright orange Pegassi Zentorno, an exotic high-performance vehicle featuring aggressive styling cues and a low-sloped body for additional aerodynamic effects. The car's general design is inspired by that of the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, for the general shape, roof air intakes, dual triangular hood hexagonal vents on the engine cover.

Similar to the real-life Sesto Elemento having 10 hexagonal vents on its engine cover and having a V10 engine, the Zentorno has 12 hexagonal vents on its engine cover, giving it a V12 engine. The side profile and taillights are derived from the Lamborghini Aventador, while the greenhouse area, front fascia (including the center hood vents), side vents, rear diffuser, and grille appear to be derived from the Lamborghini Veneno.

Additionally, some design elements from the W Motors Lykan HyperSport can also be seen. Unlike its primary real-life inspirations, the Zentorno uses a single hexagonal exhaust pipe mounted at the bottom. The headlights are derived from the 2015 Acura NSX. The Zentorno also uses scissor doors, the second car in the entire series to do so, following the Infernus.

"God how much money did you spend on this again?" Tracy asked with disbelief as she couldn't believe her boyfriend owned this car.

"Hmmm 725k? if i remember correctly..." he thought as he couldn't remember the exact price but was sure that was it.

"Baby... I want to fuck you in this car" Tracy wanted to fuck in a 725k car, she didn't know why but she just wanted to.

Naruto kissed her deeply with tongue that made her rub her legs together and moan into his mouth"Well that can be arranged" he whispered to him, their lips brushing each other. Tracy squealed in delight and opened the passenger side door, it opened up like a scissor would when you used it.

"I love how futuristic this car feels with the doors" she said with excitement.

Naruto got into the driver's seat "I know right? Its kind of like back to the future isn't it"

Tracy not wasting any time to fuck in this car quickly went to Naruto's shorts and took his dick out. Naruto didn't mind as he started the car and took off. She started jacking him off while licking the tip " Mmmm I love your dick foxy", she was using her pet name for Naruto which she always did in these kinds of situations.

"Yeah, you have been saying that for years Trace, I guess 13 inches would do that huh, not many guys with this size but that doesn't matter if you dont have stamina!" he laughed to himself while speeding down the streets of Los Santos, the cops not doing a damn thing about him speeding through everything, however they knew his car and left him alone as he had a reputation for never being caught. He also had a reputation for never getting into one accident so not bothering wasting their time with somebody that actually drove _safely_ they spent their time doing other things.

Tracy just hummed around his dick in agreement while bobbing her head up and down, currently sucking on 8 inches and sucking like she worshiped it.

"Man you have gotten better at sucking dick trace, your mom been giving you pointers" Naruto lightly bucked his hips into her mouth trying to get more of his dick in, noticing this she took a deep breath in through her nose and pushed her head forward, burying all 13 inches of his cock in her throat.

"Fuck! Tracy, don't do that so suddenly, I almost missed this turn and crashed" he lightly scolded her but put one hand on her head and held it there as he let her throat muscles message his little naru"

Tracy not minding that she was currently choking on his cock was swirling her tongue around it and humming around it, knowing that he liked the vibrations. She could stay like this for 2 minutes without breathing, training herself to hold her breath longer was worth it to make her foxy happy.

Naruto finally reaching his destination which was a road that led up to an overlook on one of the mountains of Los Santos city, he went to a good spot and parked the car then he turned it off and took his hand of his lover head.

Tracy feeling that she could move her head again slowly removed his cock from her mouth. She let it go with a wet pop and gave it a kiss on the tip.

"Alright Trace, take off your shorts" Naruto demanded as he was horny as fuck right now with his penis coated in Tracy's spit.

Tracy giggled and started taking off her shorts and her orange thong. "You know you don't have to ask me foxy, I know what my man wants"

"Yeah but that was the best BJ you have ever given me so I cant wait to get in you right now" he said with impatience clearly in his voice

Tracy hummed to herself when she took everything off, including her bikini top and swung her body over to straddle Naruto "So foxy what will it be... My front or my back."

"I'm feeling like the front today Trace, and wait... is that a nine tailed fox shape from your pubic hair?" indeed she had a small patch of blond hair above her pussy that was skillfully designed to look like a nine tailed fox."

Tracy took his face in both her hands and made him look at her, she looked into his eyes with so much love and told him "This whole is for my foxy lover and it always will be, this is a mark that says it belongs to you" and she then kissed him deeply with love and passion. Naruto quickly returned the kiss with the same feelings and put both his hands on her plump butt and then, he slammed her down on it.

His lover Squealed into the kiss and her body shook with electricity, all at once she had her foxy's 13 inch monster in her and she lost control of her body and wet herself right on top of him while having the biggest orgasm of her life.

He smirked at the reaction she had, he didn't mind she we currently pissing on him while cumming, he would clean it up later. He enjoyed her body pressed up against his as she shivered in pleasure, he noticed her eyes were currently rolled up into her head and her tongue was going crazy in his mouth, not wanting to completely break her he waited for her to come around.

After a minute or so Tracy came back around _'Oh fuck... It was so good I pissed myself... ill have to help clean it up after, oh hes sucking my tits now',_ while Naruto was waiting for her to come around he started working on his favorite thing to suck on, a pair of nice big tits on a girl he loves. Noticing she was now awake he started slowly grinding in her while she did the same with her hips.

 _'She's so tight today, Amanda is usually the one that's this tight but I guess Tracy has been trying hard to make sure she stays number one',_ he felt a little annoyed that Tracey would think she would get her spot taken away, she was his first love and nothing would ever change that.

Wanting to finally start pumping in and out of her he raised her ass all the way to the point where his dick might pop out and then slammed her down getting a deep moan from her, he started doing this faster and faster and soon she was bouncing on him by herself letting out high pitched squeaks and moans.

 ***smack-smack-smack***

Tracy's ass was smacking down of Naruto with wet squishy sounds coming from her pussy, he moved one of his finger to her puckered rosebud and put a finger in it.

"AH-ah, oh foxy you dirty boy, *huff* I thought you said you wanted *huff* my front today" Tracy said with gasps of breath every so often.

"Well I do but I also know you like your ass teased while you fuck" giving her a knowing smirk

"You better take that cock when your done with my pussy and fuck me in the ass with it when you cum" Tracy told him as she stopped her bouncing for a second to catch her breath, noticing that his abs were soaked in her fluids as she as been squirting this entire time, she noticed that her legs were shaking badly and that now she couldn't move her lower body.

Tracy fell forward on him, pressing her breasts against his chest and whispered in her ear " I can't move my lower body foxy, can I ask a favor of you?" he nodded "Take me in her arms and pound me, pound me like i'm nothing but a cock sleeve for you and don't stop until you're finished" she then nibbled on his ear and gave it a lick.

"You got it Trace, you ready?"

"Do it"

Naruto was driving home with a very tired and very satisfied Tracy, after almost reaching his climax and stuffing himself in her ass as he filled her up, she finally lost consciousness from all the pleasure, her pussy was red a puffy looking. He dressed her back up and cleaned himself, Tracy and his car with a wet beach towel that he wet with some water he had.

After their fucking and the clean up he noticed it was getting late so he started driving her home.

 _'I hope her parents don't mind that we were out for so long'_ he idly thought to himself, he knew Amanda wouldn't actually care but would be a little jealous at the time he spent with her today. It was harder to spend time with Amanda because she was having an affair with him and they had to keep it secret to those that would tell on them. It was michael he was worried about as he didn't want him to be mad at either him or Tracey. He still liked the man but he did think it strange that he ever bothered to have michael like him while he was fucking his daughter and secretly having an affair with his wife. How ever Amanda was never going to stop cheating on michael so Naruto thought that instead of random scumbags, he would satisfy her urges and still let her have her cheating revenge on michael.

He drove up to the house and drove through the gate, he then parked the car and got out heading to the passenger side, he attempted to wake up Tracy but she didn't respond and only gave a slight mumble. He sighed to himself and picked her up bridal style to the front door. He then knocked with his foot on the door, it took a few seconds and the door opened revealing Amanda wearing black sweat pants and a red work out shirt, she had her brown hair tied in a ponytail. She noticed him holding Tracy and sighed.

The De Santa family loved in the wealthy part of the city up in the lush green hills that overlooked the city slightly, they were all very expensive homes.

"Well bring her to her room, stud" she gave him a knowing smirk and slightly teased him by pulling down the front of her sweat pants flashing him her shaven pussy lips. She stuck a finger up inside herself, took it out and put the finger in his mouth and he tasted her juices. He loved how Amanda teased him, he wanted her now but it appeared that michael was watching his old movies on his TV in the living room.

"Why did you do that... now i'm horny as fuck for you" he sighed again.

"Well you could put her down, whip out your cock and fuck me right here, I don't think michael will notice when he's watching his movies... he doesn't even glance at me when I try to give him signs that I want to try and sleep with him."

Naruto sighed yet again and walked past her, being careful with Tracy "Why are you still trying to repair this marriage... you are both clearly unhappy with each other and I mean not to be rude or anything Amanda but you fucked like hundreds of guys when he only did a handful of girls so... why are YOU trying?"

He let her think on that while he brought Tracy to her room, when he got up the stairs to her room he noticed Jimmy with his door open playing video games. Naruto refused to sigh yet again and brought Tracy into her room.

Tracy's room was very colorful with a small red bed in the center on the small room, up against a wall that had a bunch of paintings and pictures over it with one being of Tracy that Naruto painted for her. She had a chandelier over her bed and on the wall with the pictures and paintings had a blue flower pattern on it with white as the background color. across from the bed, facing the entrance to the door was a little makeup station one would sit down at if you were an actor getting his/her makeup done.

On the left side of the bed, the side going closest to the door, was a stand with a small lamp that had a pink covering on it and on the other side of the bed near the make up station was a small desk that had 2 teddy bears on it, one was pink and the other brown, he won both of those for her at the local boardwalk they had. There were some books and things on it as well.

He walked over to her bed, then he turned around and closed the door and locked it. He went back over to Tracy and started taking all her clothes off and undoing her ponytail for her while removing her make up. He went over to where he knew she kept her pajamas and got them for her, he then went over to his lover and started dressing her in them.

After a about 5 minutes of doing all this he tucked her under her sheets and gave her a small loving kiss on her lips as she had a comfortable expression on her face. He then whispered to her lovingly, "Sweet dreams princess."

Turning off her light he unlocked the door and quietly exited the room.

He then heard Jimmy shout some cursing at the people he was playing with online, he quickly looked back with panic to see if Tracy had woken up.

"I'm going to murder him Naruto"

'F _uck..._ '

"Go to sleep princess I will go okay?"

"Fine... come back here and give me another kiss" she made a kissy face to him

"Were... you awake that entire goddamn time Trace... Sigh"

She just giggled and continued to make kissy faces at him, he walked over to her and gave her a loving kiss which she let out a light moan because of how tender it felt.

"Go to bed, I will make sure you don't have to murder your brother"

"He was about to close the door before he heard Tracy say something that was more of a whisper but contained so much raw emotion because it was the truth in her heart.

"I love you Naruto... I really really do"

Naruto gulped to himself as that felt a little to real but he managed a reply that was just as honest. "Yeah... Me too" both of them gave each other one last look and then he closed the door.

' _Well time to go save Jimmies life'_

Walking over to Jimmy's room he didn't notice that Amanda was standing off to the side behind a wall, she had heard and seen everything as she was peeking in on them through a peephole she had behind a large frame on the wall outside her daughter's room. She looked at Naruto from behind and she bit her lip while putting a hand over her heart. _'Why does my chest hurt... Do... Do i really feel that much for him, so much that i'm getting jealous over my daughter?'_

Naruto was now in front of Jimmy's room and he knocked on the door that was already open but did so to make his presence known. Jimmy then without looking over his shoulder and his eyes completely glued to the TV flip off who ever was behind him.

"Ho little Jimmy has some balls now does he" Naruto said menacingly while cracking his knuckles with a sweet smile on his face. This is what Jimmy saw when he heard the familiar voice and turned around.

"OH SHIT, no no I didn't mean to flip you off bro, wait! Naruto chill dog! stop walking toward me like that its creeping me out!" Jimmy noticing who he flipped off instantly started begging for his life, he was scared shit less as he knew from growing up with naruto for 3 years in this city that you dont disrespect Naruto Kyuubi. He got into some brotherly scraps before with Naruto and of course... this scarred Jimmy for life as Naruto acted like some sort of demon to scare people shitless.

"I think its time for little Jimmy to remember why some people call me a _demon"_

Tracy heard the struggling and cries of "uncle uncle" from her brothers room and a smile graced her face as she was going to sleep like a baby tonight.

After punishing Jimmy and effectively making the poor boy go to bed he noticed that michael was still watching his movies down stairs but his bedroom door was cracked with light peering through and he could her the faint buzzing of a vibrator with his good hearing and heard sweet little moans coming from the room. He glanced back down to michael and could tell that he started a new movie and seemed content to stay there. 'Guess ill go and give Amanda some loving, I bet she thought I didn't notice her looking through the peephole... I felt extreme jealousy coming from her.

He walked over to her room and looked through the doors opening.

"Mmmm right there baby... Thats right get in that milf pussy *huff*, im such a naughty mother" he saw her on her on her bed, she was on her side with her back to the door with her sweat pants around her ankles he could see between her legs that she had spread in a scissor shape a pink vibrating dildo going in and out of her puffy pussy.

 _'I can feel the desire and jealousy rolling off her in waves , she doesn't seem to care at this point to be seen pleasuring herself_ ' he then notice that she suddenly stopped and she took the dildo out, for a second he was confused and then she threw it against the wall and started sobbing to herself.

"He'll never actually take me as he does Tracy... she's so young and i'm in my late 40s... I dont have an actual chance with him for a real relationship *sob* at most he will just fuck me and not care."

Naruto stood there. He then slowly entered the room and closed the door and locking it without making a sound. He slowly began to strip all of his clothing away and he put a paper note from his sweaters pocket on the door and then walked over to the sobbing woman. He got on the bed and slowly laid himself behind her back, he did this so carefully she still didn't notice him.

Naruto this wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"I love you more than you think Amanda"

Giving out a squeak of surprise she froze, she could feel his whole _naked_ body against her, she felt his muscles along his back and the warmth he gave off. She also felt the raging hard on that went between her ass cheeks, through her legs and was grinding up against her wet hungry pussy that was full of want, desire, and need. He then took his hands and flipped her shirt up and started slowly rubbing her breasts in the palms of his hands. She had DD-cup breasts that were probably actually the next cup level.

He lightly pinched her nipples and kept giving her small loving kisses on her neck. Her sobbing stopped and was replaced with a few girlish chuckles that had a hint of amazement in it.

"Amanda i'm going to show you that I don't love you any less that Tracy, BUT for me to do this... I need you to cut all feelings you have for michael. I can't truly show my love for a woman if their heart isn't completely mine. This means you will _never_ kiss or have sex with any man other than me, you would have to allignet michael more than you already do. If agree to do this, you will become my woman just like Tracy. And ill tell you everything about myself because when I take a woman for myself. They become my wife. so can you do this Amanda?"

Amanda said nothing as he continued his teasing with her.

Suddenly she just got up into a sitting position with her back to him, his dick coming out between her legs and he was missing the warmth he had when it was between her cheeks and legs.

It was a few more moments before she slowly turned around and knelt down in front of him her head lowering to his dick, she then took it in her mouth and started to take it all in her mouth until her nose was pressed up against his body and then she started giving him the hardest blow job hes ever had.

She kept eye contact the whole time she was sucking him off and he could see in her eyes that she was his.

"I'm going to knock you up tonight Amanda, are you ok with that?" this was a test question he asked every girl before they became one of his wives. If they said no well they failed, but if they didn't they passed as it showed they were willing to bear his child which to him was a big level of trust to give a guy, to be the father of her children.

She stopped sucking his dick and removed the rest of the clothes, and got on top of him, grabbing his dick she slammed herself down on it and started moaning and screaming in pleasure not caring if anybody heard her and her new husband.

Naruto smirked to her "Good girl, now ill give you a reward, the best fuck you have ever had in your life"

"YES POUND MY SLUTTY PUSSY" Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs with her eyes rolled back into her heard and her tongue lolling out of her mouth, she had her hands on his chest for support and was slamming her gigantic milf ass down on his monstrous dick that she was currently worshiping.

Naruto thought to tease her a little while she tried to milk him "So how many guys cocks have you sucked off Amanda"

She looked down at him with a face filled with pleasure and shame "D-Dwont ashk me swumthin liiek thhat"

"Can't even speak to your new husband properly huh?"

Amanda squirted all over his chest and she noticed this as she looked down at him and she panicked. Quickly moving her head down to his chest she started to lick her juices off of him while still slamming her ass down on him.

"I'm shwoy I dwurtied you hwuny." She said in a broken speech while desperately trying to clean him up to make sure he wouldn't hate her.

Having enough of teasing her as she was being very enjoyable for him to fuck, he then took he face by his hands and gave her a deep loving kiss which put her at ease, she then closed her eyes and moved into the kiss while they were both pounding each other so hard that the room was very loud with smacking noises and the sound of something squishy and wet being played with very roughly.

Finally reaching his climax he came inside her, filling her womb to the brim with his seed as she yipped and mewled into his mouth like a happy animal.

 **Authors note: Did you like it? hate it? Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged! how ever flames will be ignored and removed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well heres another chapter, It's got lots of lemons and introduces some of Naruto's wives that he's already had for a while. Some stuff will be explained and more questions will be brought up. I have a list of the girls from GTA 5 that I'm going to add to the harem, which is a pretty big harem but I will make it work and if I dont well, its a harem so it will work as good as it can lol. The list will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Now, I did add some...Narutoverse girls into the harem and um I added a lot XD. like 10 or so. only because I want to show you what type of naruto this is. And the fact that there's only like 3 or 4 GTA chicks to add to him(not including Tracy and Amanda) which for the Naruto i'm writing... isn't much. Also keep in mind that there's more to this Naruto than meets the eye :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or GTA 5, these are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and rockstar respectively.**

 **A Crazy Night**

"That's right Amanda, suck the rest of it out" Naruto was currently laid back on Amanda's bed with his new wife bobbing her head up and down between his legs. He was propped up with a pillow behind him as he put his hands behind his head and watched her work on him.

Amanda's eyes were glazed over in love and lost, her only focus was to please her new husband and give him as many orgasms as he wanted. She was currently cleaning the rest of them semen that was in Naruto's cock and moaned at the taste.

Naruto shifted his gaze to the ceiling and thought to himself. _'I want to tell her everything about me but now's not the time, michael could come up here at any time now and ruin this. I will have to tell her tomorrow if she has free time.'_

Amanda having sucked the remaining semen out started giving him a lazy blow job as her whole body was tried from Naruto's intense love making, she she however would keeping giving him pleasure until he told her to stop or she passed out. Suddenly her head was moved away from what was currently in her mouth by her new husband and gave her a happy look which made her cream herself.

"Good job Amanda, you made me very happy. But before I tell you about myself I need you to rest your body and mind, so tomorrow I will come and take you to where I live with Tracy so I can tell you all that you want to know." he told her with love in his eyes and voice.

Amanda not remembering when the last time she had ever had somebody show her so much love simply nodded in a daze and collapsed on the bed unconscious.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he knew he had over did it with her. Smiling down at his new wife he rolled Amanda over and put her under the covers, giving her a loving kiss on the lips and started to then pick his clothes up and put them on. Not forgetting about taking off the sound suppressing seal on the door he grabbed it and removed the seal. He then silently unlocked the door, however he heard footsteps on the other side of it and a yawn that belonged to michael was heard.

 _'Shit, going to have to go out the window.'_

Thinking with only minor irritation as he didn't notice the footsteps earlier since he was in such a happy mood. He turned around quick and looked at the open window, he only made the smallest movement with his foot and he was gone.

Michael opened the door and saw his wife asleep on the bed with a flushed face, not paying much attention to it as he thought she just drank too much he slipped into the bed beside her and noticed she was naked. Wanting to touch his wife michael reached out a hand a copped a feel on one of her large breasts.

 ** _Smack_**

His hand was smacked away from her breast with a very alert Amanda's eyes looking at him, she then turned her back to him and muttered out tiredly "Not tonight michael"

Grunting in frustration michael turned his back to her and started grumbling to himself.

Amanda felt like she had been burned and felt her breast that had been touched, it was a very displeasing feeling and she thought back to Naruto, the area that was touched hurt more and she could only think that it was because she let another man touch her.

 _'I'm sorry honey...My body is yours I will never willingly let another man touch me other than you, my dear foxy husband.'_ Amanda thought as she started feeling the area start to go back to the warm feeling that she felt when she was touched by Naruto.

* * *

Walking to his car after jumping out the window, Naruto opened his car door and slipped into the driver's seat, he was about to drive off until he felt the feelings coming from Amanda. He sat there feeling it go from worry and hurt, to love and happiness.

 _'I will have to tell her that I marked her as a mate and tell her what that means.'_ thinking to himself as he drove off to where he lived, which was far outside the city of Los Santos, he had to drive through the mountain in the middle of no where to a house that was on a cliff over looking the ocean. It had a flagpole with the American flag in the front yard and a white picket fence around the front yard. It looked like an old American home.

He had found this place 2 years ago when he was 15, it was a rainy night and Naruto was caught out in the open because the fucking weather forecast was wrong!

 **(Flashback)**

He had been out for a hike and got caught up in the intense thunderstorm, happening upon this house that looked abandoned, he entered through the front door which was unlocked. He noticed all the lights were off and the place was a mess.

 _'Yep, there's no way anybody sane would live in a place like this. It feels like a haunted house almost... Well there are a lot of negative feelings that are here.'_ Not thinking that anybody lived here because of the abandoned feel it was giving off and the fact that it felt like the negative feelings were just apart of the house, left behind by those who used to live here.

 _'So much pain, sadness and insanity is here...WELL its a lot better than getting fucking soaked in a thunderstorm!'_ he was so going to kill the reporter who gave that whether broadcast. _'Maybe ill fuck his wife to HeHe'_ giving a chuckle as she was quite the looker, however it would probably just be a one night stand.

Walking through the house he started going upstair to find a bedroom with maybe a bed he could lay down on and wait out this storm. Every step on the stairs gave out a squeak as they were old. _'I swear to god if this place has actual ghosts i'm blowing it up'_ thinking with a shiver as he continued going up. _'Well at least I can see better in the dark than most people'_

Arriving at the top of the stairs in soaking wet clothes that were slowly drying off in small bits of steam, strange as his body would have to be pretty hot to do that... very strange indeed.

 _'My clothes should be dry soon, lets see bed bed bed where is a bed, ah heres a room.'_ walking into a bedroom he was sure that didn't have anybody in it, he saw a bed, however there seemed to be something under the sheets moving. He could hear girly moans coming from the bed and the sound of fingers in a vagina, he had excellent hearing and heard it enough to know the sound.

 _'Well I guess there was somebody here after all, and by the sounds its a girl masterbating... awesome.'_ creeping up on the bed he could see the sheets moving a lot and the moans getting more frequent, he unbuckled his pants and let out his slowly hardening member. _'I will help her with the sexual frustration as I am a gentleman of course.'_

he reached out a hand and pulled away the sheets quickly to see the woman he would be helping get off for the night. And what he saw and felt from this person made him smirk.

A very beautiful brunette girl who was petite and had perky c-cup breasts. She had white skin and a very beautiful face, however you could tell there was something off about her. He could feel the _insanity_ in this girl, he could see it in her eyes, and smell it coming off of her. She seemed to be a little older than him, 18 he guessed. He could also feel the need coming from her, the need to be loved.

Locking eyes with her, she stopped her masterbating and looked at the stranger who was in her room with a face that gave away nothing, she only had a faint blush on her face from the masterbating.

 _"_ Hey there beautiful, looks like you could use a _friend_ right now, how about we warm each other up on this rainy night" he said huskily.

 _'I know this is a crazy situation but i have a feeling this girl is crazy.'_

suddenly the girl leaped from the bed and glomped onto him shouting out in joy _"Is that you daddy!?"_

 _'Well if there was ever a time to say i called it... I CALLED IT.'_ After a few more seconds of thinking he thought of something. _'Meh I will roll with this and see where this craziness leads to, after all crazy girls got some of the best pussy~'_

It helped that Tracy was fine with him doing other girls as long as she stayed as his number 1. It was a blessing that she was still so simple minded. silently praying to his lovely goddess Tracy for making him a happy man he then started to act on this girl.

 **(somewhere in Los Santos a certain blond sneezed)**

"Yep! im your daddy, and i'm here to give my daughter some loving" he spoke down into her ear as he was taller than her, he was 6ft and she was 5'8. He also took his hands and placed them on her firm ass which felt toned to him and started to massage it.

The girl was as currently mashing her entire body up against his muscled body, she was currently in bliss as her _father_ was giving her some love.

"DADDY!, I missed you so much, I have been living here by myself ever since mommy passed away, I have just been eating soup that i made out of other older soup and ate that soup and have been eating bird soup, ever since she died. I have been waiting for you to come back daddy." the girl was rubbing her tits against his body and had her pussy grinding on his legs, she looked like her world right now was complete.

 _'Wow... she's crazier than I am! i'm so going to take this girl as a lover'_ Naruto thought as he liked girls who were not normal and had something different about them.

"Hey, daddy wants you to say your name, it's always sweet hearing it come from your beautiful voice" attempting to coax her to say her name.

"Ok daddy *giggles*, it's Ursula" the now named Ursula said and gave Naruto a lick on the ear while jacking him off to get him hard.

"Such a beautiful name as always Ursula, now why don't I make up for all the lost time we have had between father and daughter." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear and inserted a finger into her tight rosebud. Which made her give out a squeal of happiness and thrust her hips back to get the finger in her more and start moaning out happily.

 _'This is going to be fun, it's like some father daughter sex kink but she actually believes i'm her father...I wonder if I should be weirded out by this-'_ his thoughts were interrupted when Ursula removed his finger from her anus and started cleaning it off by sucking on it.

 _'NO REGRETS'_

Grabbing her by the shoulders he pushed her on the bed and started to assault her breasts with his mouth, Ursula as giving out husky growls and moans of pleasure while her _father_ gave her pleasure.

"Yes daddy~ that feels so good, I haven't been touched by anybody like this before besides mother, but your so much gentler than _**she**_ was." Ursula said she with something hidden behind it, Naruto would look into it later but for now he had a daughter to please.

Taking his mouth off her erect nipple, he asked Ursula a question. "So sweety what hole do you want to lose your virginity with first?" giving her a teasing grin while poking the tip of his penis on her pussy and anus entrance, he would push in like he was going to start entering but then back off which made her give out a whine of disapproval.

Ursula, being loved like she had never been before, was in pure bliss and wanted to please her father as much as she could, so thinking of being a little dirty she answered.

"I want daddy to fuck my ass, take my anal virginity before my pussys." she said as she spread her hole that she had offered with her fingers, she had turned herself over and raised her ass in the air like a bitch waiting to mate with her partner.

"Oh what a naughty daughter I have, you make your daddy very proud Ursula" Naruto said teasingly while pushing his head up against the waiting virgin hole.

Grabbing onto her hips he gave her a warning, "Ursula this is going to hurt, there's no lube and my dicks 13 inches of pure destruction, I hope you're a masochist"

"I'll be anything you want me to be daddy~" Ursula said in a happy voice as she quickly turned into what her father had hoped for as he shoved himself in her all the way in one go when she was still talking.

Ursula quickly let out a lust filled scream as she squirted everywhere and threw her head back in pure pleasure, the pain only turning into pleasure as its what her father wanted. Even though this would have caused a normal girl to cry out in pain, for her it was the greatest feeling she had ever had.

 _'Wow... This girl really isn't normal, she actually became a masochist because I hoped for it...Oh i'm definitely keeper her.'_

Wasting no time as he wanted to cause as much _pain_ to her as possible, while keeping her from having anal bleeding that could kill her with his Chakra that he rarely used anymore as the humans here were weak, he pounded into her asshole so hard that the bed would move around on the floor.

 **"Daddy~ ahn~ I feel so full, so full with daddy's love, more! I want more!"** she said in a completely crazy voice that was screamed from the throat so it sounded like she growled it out. She was moving her hips back to meet with his thrusting, each thrust made her squirt out more love juice from her virgin pussy. Her tits were jiggling back and forth with the thrusts and each time Naruto's dick would go all the way out and back in she screamed in pleasure.

"Don't worry Ursula, as long as you are a good girl ill give you as much love as you want, if you want a child then ill give you one, or if all you want to do is fuck with me for the rest of your life then we can do that as well." Naruto said with grunts as she was clamping down on him harder than any girl he had ever been with. _'This girl's body is like it was made to adjust to making somebody extremely happy, I will have to find out why later.'_

He could have sworn that her ass was massaging him with her muscles, it felt like his whole dick was wrapped in a giant fleshy hand that was extremely hot and sticky.

"Ursula do you want me to cum in your ass?" he questioned as he was getting close to release.

Ursula though didn't respond right away as she currently had a crazed fucked stupid expression on her face, she was panting like an animal while moving her body with his while on her hands and knees. She only let out happy yips in response to Naruto who took that as a yes and would give her a generous amount.

His thrusting got shorter and more rapid as he was about to cum, and right before he did Ursula did something he didn't expect but would be thankful for in a few seconds. She shoved her ass all the way back into him so he was completely buried inside her, she then used all her body weight to push him backwards on his back and get on top of him reverse cowgirl style with her back to him.

He came, but she was on top of him now with control and started pumping her as up and down on him, milking everything that he had. Her long hair was wild going all over the place, she had a crazed expression plastered onto her face as she received a lot of her fathers love. She didn't know it but she was currently wetting herself and the bed they were on, having and intense orgasm that wouldn't stop for a second, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she milked him harder.

Daddy!

Daddy!

 **DADDY!**

She screamed out every time she moved, Naruto decided her would let her have as much semen as she wanted and just enjoyed himself. After a few minutes of cumming she was still milking him.

 _'This might be rushing things but if she keeps this up she will hurt herself more than I want her to be, I'm going to mark her as mine and turn her into a demon so she can take it'_ this was Naruto's ultimate form of love, he would turn his lovers he took a fancy to and turn them into demons like himself, they would be his mates for life and be immortal, however that was it. They wouldn't be able to die from old age but they could do from getting physically injured. They were how ever more durable than regular humans and wouldn't break so easily.

Leaning forward he put her into a bear hug to stop her from milking him, he noticed she looked 7 months pregnant and knew this probably already caused some damage, not wanting to kill her before he made her immortal as he couldn't bring the dead back to life, he bit into her neck which caused her to mewl out happily and repeat "daddy" over and over again in pleasure.

Channeling his demon Chakra into her he marked her as one of his mates, a black mark appeared where he bit her and was the symbol of a nine tailed fox. He already had many mates in his life, some of which he has had since his _time._ When he moved his mates and himself to this island, Tracy became the first mate he took here. He had changed his body to that of a 14 year old as he was interested in middle school, the reason was a secret.

 _'Hmm a black one means she is completely devoted to me, pretty much borderline religious about me'_ Now Naruto's girls were all of course devoted to him, but the black symbol went to the ones who on a mentally unstable level were crazy about him.

He could tell them to cut their own arm off and in a split second with no hesitation they would do it. Not that he would ever do that but there were some things he had them do that were questionable that they did with no hesitation, the black marked ones were truly obsessed with him.

After a few minutes of giving her kisses on her neck and fondling her tits while pumping more of his seed in her, now that she could take it he wouldn't stop till he wanted to, she turned herself around while he was still inside which felt really good, she pressed her bloated belly against him and gave him a deep kiss. One which he returned while the thunderstorm outside which he had forgotten about was getting worse.

Breaking from the kiss he stopped cumming and looked down at her now 9 month pregnant looking belly and told her something "Ursula I want you to listen to what I say ok?" she nodded at him with the obedience of a child nodding to a parent they deeply loved. "I want you to focus on your bloated stomach and try to draw in a feel in there, like a sucking feeling.

Ursula did as she was told and after a few moments on concentration her stomach started going back to normal.

"Wooow daddy show me more magic tricks!" Ursula said with starry eyes full of excitement and wonder.

"Don't worry I will, now why dont you clean off my dick with that mouth of yours? its going to stink if you don't" he told her as he removed himself from her abused anus which was red.

Not hesitating for a second she latched her mouth onto it and tasted herself while cleaning him off, taking his cock all the way down her throat and began to deepthroat him.

Naruto sighed in happiness as he put his hand on top of her head as she bobbed her head on his shaft and praised her "Good girl, you're the best daughter ever".

This only encouraged her intense sucking and began fucking him with her mouth pussy, hopping to extract another big load from him which he would soon give her.

"I'm going to move in here with you, but not only me, I have some more of our family that you have never met coming with me, I hope you get along with them" eyeing her to see how she would take this information, he knew the black marked one could get very jealous and was trying to see if she would be to dangerous to have around, well even if she was he would only make it to where if she did one thing out of line he would never fuck them again. Which always worked as that was the worst punishment to them.

Her only response was taking his right hand and guiding it down to her very wet pussy and put his fingers inside her. She began to suck on him harder wanting him to release.

"Hm so your body and soul are mine and you don't care if I have more girls right?" he questioned as he could feel her feelings as well

She only moaned around his dick and seemed to completely submit herself to him.

"Alright for being such a good girl heres your treat" grabbing her head and holding it there around his cock, he gave her, her first taste of semen that wasn't coated in her own taste.

She began happily sucking away like a baby sucking on her mother's breast.

 _'Crazy girls really are great.'_

 **(Flashback _end)_**

* * *

Parking his car in front of the house, he got out and walked up to the home that he took shelter from a storm in and met a _very_ crazy girl, It was fixed up and well maintained, he even put some space time jutsu in the bedrooms, making them a lot bigger on the inside of the house, though you would never be able to tell from the outside.

Walking up the few steps to the front door he went for the doorknob and turned the handle, it was nighttime right now so he entered the house as silent as a mouse, noticing all the lights were off he assumed everybody was asleep. What he didn't know was that they were concealing themselves in the shadows, he only didn't notice as he became ignorant of his surroundings while in this one patch of safety he had in this world.

Walking over to the stairs he was about to go up until the living room light to his right was turned on, turning toward it he saw his _very_ pissed off wives standing there, he hadn't spent time with any of them today now that he thought about... it... _'Uh-oh''_

 _ **"So would you mind telling us where you were N-A-R-U-T-O"**_ All his wives said at once, some with sweet smiles that radiated death and some that had scowling expressions promising immense pain.

"Hey, please dont tell me your all mad because none of you didn't get to get laid today...Oh my god your all really mad about that aren't you" he asked them in a very frightened tone as all his wives were horny everyday and needed loving, the last time he did this he couldn't walk for a week after, the punishment for leaving them with untouched wet pussys all day was extreame.

"Come on! it was just one day, please don't lock me in my room with all of you for a week again!" he pleaded while crying anime tears, if there's one thing that made this man of a man cry it was his angry wives.

After his pleading cries all of their expressions softened into ones full of love, which made Naruto feel like he was off the hook until his very first wife ever spoke up.

"Sure we won't lock you in your room for a week-"Naruto let out a sigh of relief "Oh no we will only lock you up for 2 weeks, I bet your happy that you get to have so much fine pussy, right brat?"

Naruto paled as he mumbled out in a dead voice.

"T-Tsunade please, don't kill me"

The Immortal blonde busty ex-hokage looked at her husband with amused eyes "You wont die from something like that, after all I wouldn't want the father of my daughter to die, hes such am amazing lover and father." she teased him.

"N-no I really will die, wait no! don't drag me there please! I can walk, let me have some dignity!" he whined out as his soul slowly escaped his mouth while Tsunade Senju dragged her hubby up the stairs along with the rest of his wives following him.

Naruto looked to all his demon wives and begged for mercy "Oi Tsume help me, hinata, sakura please im begging you! ANKO don't laugh you damn sadist!" he was now at the top of the stairs and he wailed out the remaining names to give him mercy "Hana, Ino, Tenten, Mei, Karen, Kamui, Samui, Tayuya help me damnit!"

"They all looked him in the eye before he was dragged around the corner to the bedroom they were all headed to and gave him sweet smiles.

 **"NOPE"**

Naruto then shouted at them all while crying "Your all demons, demons I say!"

Tsunade then spoke up "Yep, were all your demon wives that you have wrapped around your demon finger and you fuck us everyday with your demon dick and when you dont you get demon punishment, now stop crying husband of mine, you get to experience the legendary sucker everyday after all" she the last part huskily and picked him up off the floor and gave him a deep and loving kiss, which made all the other girls gain a tick mark on their heads.

Breaking off from the kiss Naruto relented with a sigh as the first woman he had ever loved looked him in the eye with so much love that he almost flinched.

"fine... 2 weeks, but I need you to at least let me out in the morning so I can go and pick up Amanda and Tracy."

"Hmmm the two girls that you want to make into wives, well I guess they can join us when they get here" Tsunade said in thought while the other girls nodded excitedly as they loved having more harem sisters. It had just been them and a few other girls that were not here at the moment for thousands of years. The only new addition being Ursula who was made a wife really fast, Tracy and Amanda were being taken slow by Naruto but now was the time.

"Alright we will let you out in the morning but you better fuck us as hard as you can so we don't go crazy for the time your gone, remember what happened with-"

She was cut off by Naruto who sighed. "yeah I know, you all destroyed that city off the face of the earth looking for me, don't remind me." he thought back to when they wiped a city off the face of the earth and it was never recorded in history because of that.

"Alright, in we go!" pushing him into the space time room which was a giant room with red satin colors every where, and large 20 yard bed all around. There was a woman laying on the bed though reading a book with a pair of glasses on.

"Oh god...YOU DIDN'T TELL ME KURAMA WAS IN HERE, NO I CHANGE MY MIND LET ME OUT NOW" he wailed in terror at the one lover that tied with Tsunade as his 1st wife, he let Tracy think she was his number one girl but it was just a small white lie, given time she will come to accept that he has so much love to give to all of them.

 **"Oh~ hes here now huh, well time to get started on your Demon Queens pussy, its only the responsibility of the Demon King to do so, dont you think so Naru?"**

Naruto could take on all his wives minus Kurama and still be in some what of good shape, however, taking on the woman who was lust incarnate along with them, made him want to wish he didn't have this many women, even if he had the best sex you could only hope for, not even dream because you couldn't dream of the things they did.

 **"Dont whine, you got 8 hours till sunrise, then you get to have a short break, oh by the way some of the girls want to get knocked up again so make sure to oblige them dear. And don't say how I know you have to go out in the morning, I can hear everything that goes on in this house as its my domain now."**

"Fine...But I want to fuck Tsume in the ass first, ok?" Naruto said while putting his arm around Tsume's waist who was currently wearing nothing but a pair of black laced panties. All the girls were in their sleep wear, either naked, wearing panties, or had PJ's on like hinata and sakura for examples.

Tsume flushed as she was being picked over Tsunade and Kurama, the two were usually the first ones to start off their orgies. The hardcore milf had enjoyed being Naruto's wife for thousands of years and when ever she was picked over the big 2 to go first, well it was a happy feeling. Naruto of course did this for the other girls on and off but they all knew the big 2 started off the orgies as it was the norm.

Hana smiled at her mother, "Wow mom, you should see how happy you look right now"

Tsume touched her face in surprise and noticed she had a big smile on it.

Naruto silently chuckling to himself, picked up his wild vixen of a wife bridal style and walked over to the bed with her blushing up a storm being given special treatment which everybody learned to ignore as Naruto did it with them all, it was like a rotation for when he would spoil one of them.

"Tsume your really cute you know that? that happy expression you have is like when you were in heat at your house and we were having beastly sex in your room with you screaming at the top of your lungs, and we forgot to put up a sound suppression seal so Kiba came in thinking you were hurt and he saw you riding my dick like a crazed wolf. Man you looked wild during that night, and when Kiba saw the death look you gave him for walking in on her he wouldn't speak to anybody for an entire week because you scared him shitless!"

Tsume took on the color of a tomato as he remembered her of that night, her wild hairy pussy was glued to her alphas cock and she felt like killing anybody that interrupted her matting with her mate.

"W-well Kiba knew that I would only take on a strong husband so he should of known I was being fucked by you when I warned him that I was in heat and invited you over. I can't believe he rushed in like that." Tsume said in embarrassment as they usually kept their fucking private but forgot to take precautions that day, such as putting up seals.

"He probably thought I did something bad to you so I don't blame him, wouldn't have happened if you didn't launch yourself onto me and start fucking me right away... I didn't get the time to put up the seals." Naruto let out an exhausted breath as he remembered that day, both their primal sides came out and they fucked harder than anybody had ever fucked before. They had literally destroyed Tsume's room, as their were claw marks every where with broken furniture.

He set Tsume on the bed and she instantly went for his pants, taking out his already erect member out of his pants, he had gotten really hard from his reminiscing.

Wanting to give her Alpha (as thats what she liked to call her husband) extreme pleasure she engulfed his entire member down her throat, Naruto noticed her features get wilder and Tsumes animal spirit combined with being a demon, gave her a beastile look, her eyes were even more slitted than before, with her hair growing in length and becoming spikier, her hair going down to her shoulders. Her nails became sharp claws as well as her feet. A red mark glowed brightly on her right breast.

When Naruto had claimed her as his and turned her into a demon, he bit her on her G-cup breast as he was dominating her. Tsume from that day forward found out she liked being bitten, spanked, and clawed during sex.

Of course when Naruto turned people who had Chakra networks, into demons... Well they became more than just Immortal, they could grow fox ears, tails, and could even grow some fur on their bodies which was so soft that for some kinky play they gave Naruto furry hand jobs.

"Man I'm glad you were never taken by another guy, your so damn sexy Tsume."

Tsume growled around his cock at the praise while he petted her head, it was her way of saying thank you while she couldn't speak. She reached her hands around and grabbed Naruto's ass and held him there as she furiously moved her head like a piston.

"Fuck Tsume... Those weak ass fuckers were so scared of you that they didn't become a _motherfucker_ like me, their loss my win!" Naruto shouted out in joy.

As Tsume was tending to Naruto, all the other girls in the room moved to the bed and started either talking to each other, masterbating to their husband, or helping each others get off to their husband.

Kurama giggled at the scene and thought to herself with a dark chuckle.

 **"And let the orgy begin"**

 **Author's** **note: Will begin the next chapter with the Orgy and then have Tracy and Amanda truly become apart of the harem. If you were wondering why Ursula was not mentioned when Naruto was shouting for help well, she wasn't there. And dont worry, she's still in the harem she just wasn't there at that specific time.**

 **Heres the list of girls I have so far added to the harem list for GTA girls.**

 **Tracy**

 **Amanda  
**

 **Ursula**

 **Molly Schultz**

 **MaryAnn Quinn**

 **Tanisha Jackson**

 **There's** **my list so far. I know this is a pretty big harem but again, it fits the Naruto i'm writing, you will see more of what I mean later on, I have a plan people!**

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged! Flames will be ignored and removed as they don't help me become a better writer!**

 **If you have any Ideas that you would like to see in the story, review or PM me, I guess next time I do a chapter I will answer review questions. Kind of letting them pile up.**


End file.
